


Somebody Else

by AgentHenry



Series: Lucius + Narcissa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Hints of dark, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/pseuds/AgentHenry
Summary: Lucius’ biggest fear was losing Narcissa’s heart to somebody else. But when that moment finally comes, he find he doesn’t mind it at all.





	Somebody Else

Her laugh was different. Louder. Clearer. The kind of laugh he’d heard when they were children, but... fuller. Lucius’ heart ached. 

He sat with David Nott, catching up with his oldest friend as best he could, but his eyes constantly strayed to his wife. She sat further out in the garden, enjoying the summer sun. It was her first time out since he’d arrived and she’d picked a summer dress that flowed down her body and hid her stomach well. She’d picked them out months before, insisting she’d need them, but now that time had come, she barely noticed. They made her comfortable in the heat. She listened to David’s wife, a wide smile on her face, bigger and brighter than he’d seen in a while. 

They leaned down and cooed at the baby sleeping in his pram. Theo. His birth should have been around this time, but he had been forced to come into the world three months early. He’d been the second in their group of friends, but as young Blaise Zabini was in Italy, Theo had been adored the most. By his parents, by their friends, by Narcissa. 

Now she joined them, cradling their week old infant in her arms. Lucius couldn’t remember when she’d put him down. He got all the attention now. But as his wife laughed, so joyful, so full of love, he found himself smiling with her.

David clicked his fingers until Lucius turned back to him. “Jealous, Luke?” He was smirking, but there was a shine in his eyes as he glanced over to his own son. He understood. 

Lucius watched Draco yawn in his mother’s arms.

“Jealous? Never.”

***

The house was never quiet. Narcissa could always be found talking and giggling and making funny noises for and with the baby. He came home and heard her cheering for him in the lounge. At the doorway, he caught the boy trying to pull himself up, only to wobble, and fall back onto the carpet. Lucius stayed back and watched, and every time he fell and his lips quivered, Narcissa clapped and smiled, and he tried again, his little legs wobbling less with each try.

He took two steps, his first two, and fell into his mother’s arms. She kissed his cheek and praised and tickled him, laughing with him, and Lucius couldn’t help but join in. She didn’t turn, but her smile grew, and that was acknowledgment enough. 

She leaned close to Draco’s ear. “I think you should walk to Daddy. Do you want to walk to Daddy, darling?” He gurgled and laughed and Narcissa pointed to the floor across from them. “He said sit, Daddy.” 

Lucius shrugged off his robes and sat where he was told, keeping the distance between him and his wife short. Straightening her back, Narcissa stood Draco on his feet, using her hands in his for balance. “Arms out, Daddy.” 

_Daddy._ He felt sure he’d never tire of hearing that. Grinning like a fool, he held his arms out in front of him, close enough now that he knew when Narcissa did the same, their fingers would almost touch. A protective bubble for their boy. 

She whispered for him to walk and they watched as he took one step, and then two. On the third, her arms where outstretched and she clung to his little fingers tighter for a moment, before letting go. _Because she trusts me._

Lucius took over, guiding Draco with his hands, until the boy reached his father’s lap. He pulled the boy up by his underarms, enjoying the excited giggle when he was in the air, and then lowering him into his arms to kiss his cheek.

He caught Narcissa grin, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “What is it?”

“I’m just so lucky.”

He didn’t tell her it was the other way around. 

***

Draco didn’t remember the Dark Lord and the events that took place in their home, the night Lucius agreed to take the Mark. He slept soundly, unburdened by the nightmares that hurt his parents. Lucius remembered attacks he’d witnessed, some he’d been a part of. Narcissa cried for Draco, and over the thought of losing her husband, first to the Dark Lord, then to prison, and then the idea of _him_ returning and knowing of Lucius’ betrayal. 

He’d disappeared almost a year ago and, as Lucius made his way home from the office, he tried to remember the last time they’d had a decent night’s sleep. 

The manor was quiet, only the crackling from the fireplace in the front lounge showing any indication that anyone else was home. Lucius followed the noise and stopped at the sight. On the couch, curled up in each other’s arms, were his wife and child. His small arm rested on her stomach, his blond hair stuck at odd angles from his position under his mother’s arm. 

Narcissa sat with her cheek resting on the top of the little boy’s head, her arms wrapped tight around him. She didn’t stir when Lucius came closer, her breathing deep and even, and her face showing no signs of dark dreams for the first time in as long as he could remember. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and sat on Draco’s other side. He rested his hand over theirs and let himself relax. 

On his couch, with his family, the fire keeping them warm, he slept well for the first time in two years. 

***

A little boy’s cry forced Lucius away from the path to his bedroom and toward his son’s. His current recurring nightmare was the Gringotts goblins making good on their threat to thieves. Lucius had made the mistake of taking the boy on a work call and letting him get too close; no matter what they tried, he wasn’t settled yet. Lucius found him still asleep, thrashing about on the edge of the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. The light of the stars across his ceiling made him glow.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his son and put him back in the middle of the bed. He wiped away the tears and waited as Draco settled underneath his hand. He whimpered, breathed in, and turned away, taking his father’s hand with him. Lucius let him hold on a few moments longer. He stayed and watched until Draco slept soundly again. He used his free hand to gently lift the boy’s arm until there was enough space to pull his other arm out without disturbing him.

“Goodnight, Draco.”

He was back in bed for ten minutes, eyes on the ceiling and waiting for sleep, when he heard the tiniest sound of bare feet tapping on the marble floor. His smile was fond, but unwanted. He had woken the boy.

Draco popped his head around the door frame and Lucius closed his eyes, listening as the boy braved sneaking to the end of the bed and climbing up to the middle. Lucius waited until his son stopped moving and opened his eyes. He lay between them, his back to his mother and had already fallen back asleep. After a moment, Narcissa moved in her sleep, her arm going straight to Draco. She wrapped him up tight and held him close, the same way she often did for Lucius. _Not so much anymore._ But as he watched her give their son another moment that used to belong only to them, just as she’d taken away part of her heart, he found he didn’t mind.

Moving in close, he put his arm around both of them.

He didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshots of the first three years of Draco’s life. Pure, family-filled fluff. I’m not even a bit sorry. I’m currently (re)obsessed with the magic that is Lucius/Narcissa and the whole Marauder-esque era, so expect more. A lot more.
> 
> This story was - really - inspired by the song Somebdy Else by Ronan Keating.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Sam.


End file.
